


Perpetually

by tajinsi (Niqui)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Slightly horny idiots, but they're really only admiring each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niqui/pseuds/tajinsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine thinks about Kagami, all the while admiring the hot bod.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perpetually

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me wanting a cute and short aokaga fic, I really am my own enabler jeez (˚∆˚) 
> 
> Now that I think about it, it's also the first thing I've ever posted here.

Aomine gulped down the cold water, his one-one-one’s with Kagami were always exhausting. Which wasn’t a bad thing –the exact opposite actually- but it was different. Ever since he had given up on finding a strong opponent he had also given up on training, and actually pushing himself. 

The Touou ace glanced at the red head beside him, and then turned away quickly. Aomine swallowed, was there really a need for Kagami to dump water all over himself? No, no there wasn’t. The teen snuck another quick glance, just like all the other times this had happened. 

But could you blame him? Kagami was a good-looking guy with tan skin and broad shoulders, plus abs that would put Hercules to shame. Abs, which were more prominent, thanks to the water he had poured over himself. 

Aomine so loved how Kagami’s t-shirt clung to all the right places he almost said a prayer, Aomine was so into his thoughts, he didn’t see the smile Kagami had on his face as he also snuck a quick glance at him. 

But that was okay, because in a few months he would. He’d see how Kagami looks at him with love and adoration, how he would say small prayers when he saw the others body. He’d see how he would pout and growl when girls flirted with him, because Aomine was his, the loser just didn’t know yet. 

And in the end, they would keep on fighting and being their idiot selves, because that was who they were and it was never going to change.


End file.
